


Lana's prerogative

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lana's concerned about Lex's new engagement or so she says. Clark's just amused at how things have changed. How much she changed
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lana Lang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Lana's prerogative

Maybe it was telling in how Clark’s heart didn’t even twinge anymore. In how when she turned up all he could think at the back of his head was ‘what on earth could she want now?’ Along with a very healthy does of ‘Look how people changed.’

Was Lana still beautiful? Yes she was but it was a different beautiful to the one that had caught his eye back in Smallville. He had fallen for the girl a farm over in love with horses and not scared to get dirty. Lana had been beautiful but at the same time untouchable.

This woman before him now she was polished and beautiful. A sharpness was in her now that Clark doubted would have ever shown itself in Smallville. It was actually sort of amusing when he looked at it. When he compared the girl he had loved and lost repeatedly to the one that showed herself before him now…

Well maybe Lex really did have a point about understanding her better than Clark ever could. Maybe Lex had been right about the entire Clark could never make her happy really. Maybe he never had a chance from the start and everything had been them just drawing shit out.

But Lex’s couldn’t keep her either so Clark got to laugh a little bit just a little bit about that. He wouldn’t exactly get on Lex’s case or his love life but… Lex had made her happy but he hadn’t been able to keep Lana either.

Although she kept running back every now and again whether it was to cause trouble. Cross swords, try to defeat him, sleep with him. Team up with him or just stir the pot. Who knew? Clark wondered if Lana knew herself these days.

He eyed her as he turned off the pot for tea. He kept various teas at his apartment for guests so Lana got the high class teas that Bruce and Kon kept buying for him. When Clark treated himself, it wasn’t to any hundred dollar tea that was for certain.

“What brings you here Lana?” He asked as he went for the cups. Lana looked like a high-class woman at his dingy table. She kept her purse and a newspaper on her lap. She looked elegant.

“Have you seen the news” The paper rustled as she went to the page she was talking about. Clark poured her tea before he poured himself coffee. He grabbed the butter and jam and the bag of bread before he took a seat opposite her. “Lex’s engaged again.”

“I know.” Clark had been there when Lex had proposed at the fourth of July ball. Lois had dropped her champagne glass in shock. Kon had broken into a coughing fit. “She’s pretty.” Young too. although not scandalously young. She was younger than Clark by at least six years. Very pretty and most likely very fertile considering their whirlwind romance. “She seems nice. Devoted.” He doubted she would try to have Lex killed before the honeymoon was over.

“She’s so young.” Lana said softly as she traced over the society photo. “So beautiful and she’s all wrapped up in Lex Clark. I couldn’t believe what I saw. I met her you know? She has blinders over her eyes.”

“You want to save? Her?” Clark snorted as he glanced at the photo. “When Lex’s getting married Lana. The last one that needs to be saved is the wom-“ He cut himself off before he cleared his throat. “Usually.” He corrected himself. “The one in danger is Lex himself.” He eyed her before he toasted the first bread with his heat vision. “You want to help her?”

“She reminds me of myself.” Lana’s voice was soft as she traced over Clark’s kitchen table. “The way I was back then. I didn’t have enough to help me Clark but I can help her.” She stressed. “Don’t you understand Clark? She’s on her own over her head like I was but it doesn’t have to be this way.” She pleaded. “We can help her before it is too late.”

Clark smiled into his mug before he spread the butter and jam on his toast. He stayed silent for a few moments as he ate a few sandwiches then he finished his drink before he smiled at Lana. “That’s cute.” He said softly. “Now what’s the real reason you want to poke into Lex’s affairs Lana.”

The smile that spread across her face sent him back years. He remembered how it felt to love this woman and be her friend. The times they were just Lana and Clark in a crazy dangerous town. She tsked before she rolled back up the paper.

“You know me so well I thought that would work no questions asked.” She shook her head before she smiled. “You grew up Clark.”

“Couldn’t remain clueless forever.” He refilled her mug and waited for her.

“I ran into her.” Lana shrugged. “Didn’t like her tone or her attitude. I was trying to play nice.” Lana stressed but she was so angry and confrontational. It was amusing you know? I’ve lived this long. I’m not scared of some girl now dipping her toes into the Luthor pond. I survived Lex and Lionel she could never scare me.”

“If she’s crazy over Lex it’s best to leave it alone.” Clark cautioned as he got up. he zipped over to the sink and began to clean. “Stay out of Lex’s engagement Lana. You better than anyone knows Lex doesn’t pull his punches when he’s in love.”

“Lex still cares about me.” She scoffed. “I was just going to play a bit Clark.” She got to her feet and the smile she gave only raised Clark’s caution. “Things have really changed haven’t they?” She said softly as she finished her tea. When she joined Clark at the sink she leaned against him. “We’re so different now.”

“We grew up.” Clark said softly. Lana hummed softly before she tiptoes and kissed his cheek. She left a few moments afterwards humming under her breath. Clark cleaned up before he zapped all the bugs she had left in the apartment. “But we’re still running around like before.” He muttered as he left for the planet.

X

“She’s not the small town girl anymore Clark.” Lex’s voice shook him out of his musings. Someone that had barely changed but still changed all the same. “It’s nice to know you can see that she has changed.”

“Tell Amina to watch her back.” Clark told Lex dryly. Lex only snorted as Hope and Mercy handed him documents. “I’m serious.”

“Amina had a very interesting history before she met up with me.” Lex purred as he walked to his desk. He brought out the brandy and some glasses before he began to pour. “You can say I learnt something from Bruce.” He toasted. “Amina used to run around at night not as an activist but someone with a whip and some deadly kicks.” He smiled. “Still worried about her?”

Clark snorted before he laughed, he crossed the room and took the bottle of brandy away from Lex. “Honestly.” He laughed. “When it comes to women you never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write something where Clark really sees Lana and understands how much she changed and that the girl from next door hasn't been that for a while


End file.
